


Of Things He'd Rather Not Know

by selenehekate



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, TSC Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenehekate/pseuds/selenehekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are there hickeys on your thighs?”</p><p>For The Orgy Armada's The Second Coming. Miles notices something on Charlie's leg that he really wishes he hadn't seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Things He'd Rather Not Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for The Second Coming with the prompt “Why are there hickeys on your thighs?” and the pairing CharliexJason. This is my first time writing for this fandom, so let me know what you think!

It had been a long time since Miles Matheson, the Butcher of Baltimore, had felt uncomfortable, but ever since his niece Charlie had started dating Jason Neville, Miles had become increasingly uncertain around her. His experiences with teenage girls had more or less ended years ago—which was a fairly healthy, non-Humbert thing—and he wasn’t entirely sure just how involved Charlie wanted him. Should he act like a concerned father and keep an eye on the pair? Befriend the boy? Ask Charlie to open up and confide in him?

None of the above paternal crap seemed suitable.

It was easier to pretend the relationship didn’t exist; Charlie and Jason would hang out together and Miles would use that opportunity to drink himself into a happy slumber. The couple couldn’t get into too much trouble, right? Besides, Charlie and Jason were too busy waging war on the Monroe Republic to get carnal with each other. It wasn’t like Jason was a red-blooded horny teenager, or related to Tom Neville. Nor was Charlie a little naive to the ways of the world… 

It was this line of reasoning that generally sent Miles into a bit of a panic, until he remembered that Nora and Aaron were always around. They’d look out for her, Miles consistently told himself. Charlie would be fine.

At least, that’s what he thought until Charlie found a pair of hight-waisted shorts. She’d found them in an abandoned house that the group was staying in while they figured out their next move. Even though Miles and Nora both advised her to leave the shorts alone—who knows how old and filthy they were?—Charlie tried them on and found they fit perfectly. They hugged her hips and showed off her toned thighs and the creamy white skin that usually hid beneath jeans. Maybe it was the freedom of having her legs exposed, but when Charlie put those shorts on, she suddenly appeared to have a great need to bend over and pick up many innocuous items from the ground. 

Miles noticed Jason watching her a little closer than usual that day. Miles didn’t want to think about why; he needed a drink.

He wasn’t too concerned—idiot, of course he should have been—until Charlie and Jason returned from the woods later that night laughing and leaning into each other. At first, Miles simply rolled his eyes. Romance, he thought, how sickening. It wasn’t until Charlie sat down on the floor of the abandoned house and crossed her legs that Miles saw the two side-by-side red and purple bruises forming on the inside of Charlie’s thighs.

Immediately, his heart stuttered. He had to be wrong, right? They couldn’t be… But that would mean… He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the bruises, bruises that hadn’t been on his niece’s untouched skin a few hours earlier. 

He had to blink rapidly to clear the image from his mind. “Miles.” He turned to Nora, who watched him with concern. “Please tell me you aren’t staring at your niece’s crotch.”

“What? Ah, jeez,” his eyes narrowed and he shook his head. Satisfied, Nora chuckled and turned away, but Miles couldn’t help but glance back at the young couple.

For a moment, Miles thought about letting it go. He’d restrained from getting involved in their relationship thus far. Why did this have to be any different? But he thought about Ben and Rachel, and how the two of them might react to the knowledge that their daughter, barely twenty (was that the right age to start screwing? He couldn’t remember) was sleeping with Tom Neville’s son.

He swallowed and raised his eyes to Charlie’s face. “Charlie,” he said in a soft voice, capturing the attention of everyone in the room. “Can I ask you something?”

Her answering smile was hesitant. “Sure, Uncle Miles.”

“Why are there hickeys on your thighs?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Miles saw Jason momentarily stop breathing. He could hear Aaron sputter uncontrollably and Nora chuckle under her breath, but Miles did not let his gaze waver from Charlie’s. She was tense for a moment as she met his eyes, studying his face as though she expected him to pull out his machete halfway through and start chopping Jason into pieces (not a bad idea, that), but then her body physically relaxed and she leaned back against the wall. 

Charlie glanced down at her thighs. “Do they look like hickeys? That’s embarrassing.”

“They’re not?” Miles asked with raised brows.

His niece scoffed. “Of course not,” Charlie scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Oh, thank god,” he heard Aaron mutter.

But Miles kept his attention on Charlie; something didn’t feel right. Jason still sat motionless beside her, and Miles couldn’t quite tell if that was out of guilt or simple caution. “Then explain what happened to your leg,” he said, nodding towards the marks on her thighs. “Those didn’t come from nowhere.”

“Obviously,” Charlie muttered. In answer, she held up both of her hands, palms facing outwards. The skin was raw and scraped; Miles could see dried flecks of blood around the edges of her palms. “I fell,” Charlie said, by way of explanation. “Must’ve banged my thigh.”

“Poor choice of words,” Nora said with a snicker.

“So it’s a bruise? Not a hickey?” Miles clarified.

Charlie nodded once, and it was only then that Jason let out the breath he’d been holding. “Come on, Miles,” she said, a wide smile blooming on her face. “You didn’t really think they were hickeys, did you? That’s not me.”

She had a point; over the last six or so months that Miles had come to know Charlie, he’d never really considered her the type of girl who would jump into bed with anyone. “All right,” he said, deciding to trust her. Besides, Jason Neville was too much of a coward to touch Charlie under his watchful eye, right? “Clean out the wounds, though. Don’t want them getting infected.” She was Charlie, his sweet, innocent niece. She wouldn’t lie to him.

“Will do,” she said as she climbed to her feet. She glanced back down at Jason. “Coming?”

Miles didn’t see the smirk that slid across Jason’s face at her word choice, or the way he held onto her hip as she led him from the room; Miles definitely didn’t notice the conspiring glances the couple exchanged as they left the house and headed towards a nearby stream, or the way Charlie was clinging to him as they passed in front of a window.

Or maybe he just didn’t want to see.


End file.
